digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Argomon (disambiguation)
Argomon (Ultimate) Argomon is a Mutant Digimon whose name is derived from "Algorithm", and whose design is derived from the mythological Argus Panoptes. Rhythm's name is also derived from "Algorithm". It is a powerful dark Digimon which developed from a bug in an algorithm. Due to that ability for high speed processing, it uses its countless ivy tendrils as tentacles, taking complete control of a vast field.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/algomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Argomon] The eyes on its head are always closed, and its arms can be transformed to become wings and tentacles for close combat.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! Argomon is the main villain in the movie, who used his power to spread a thorn through the Human World, putting all humans into a deep sleep, including the DATS' members. After his body is burned by Agumon, he returns in his Mega form to fight him. He has an army of Digimon to fight for him. He claimed his motive was to prevent further destruction by the hands of humans on their world and especially the Digital World. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Argomon (Ultimate) is #296 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 246 MP, 120 Attack, 99 Defense, 118 Spirit, 110 Speed, and 62 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Dark Breath 4, and EX Damage 3 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins in Digimon World Dusk, and begins appearing after Union Quest 11: Gaia Origin Challenge. Argomon (Ultimate) digivolves from Kurisarimon and can digivolve to Argomon (Mega). In order to digivolve or degenerate to Argomon (Ultimate), your Digimon must be at least level 48, with 20000 Insect-Plant experience, and at least 320 Spirit. Argomon Ultimate can also DNA digivolve from Devimon and Weedmon if the base Digimon is at least level 43, with 15000 Insect-Plant experience, and you must have previously befriended a Kurisarimon. Attacks * Elimination Line: Fires an erasing beam from the eyes on its limbs * Imprisonment: Uses its tentacles to restrict the opponent's powers and completely prevent their movement. * Worm Phase: Transforms into a parasite after taking control of a vast field. * Hupunos Claw Argomon (Mega) Argomon is a Mutant Digimon that is based off of Argus Panoptes. Its eyes, which were closed, are now open and its power is unleashed.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! Argomon is the main villain of this movie. Both his Ultimate and Mega form appear in this movie. ShineGreymon Burst Mode destroyed the Mega form of Argomon for good. Digimon World Amanecer / Atardecer Argomon digievoluciona de su Ultimate forma.Ataques ''' *distorsión Line' * ' Brute Force '*'' Judecca''Cannon Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Argomon Ultimate form. '''Attacks * Distortion Line * Brute Force * Judecca Cannon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Mutant Digimon